Short Poems
by angel girl
Summary: Four brief poems I wrote. Again any and all comments will be appreciated! ~^__^~


_My Notes: _Again some more poems. I hope you like these and I appreciate all comments I receive. Thank you especially to Marin_Koholint for your excellent responses and I truly do enjoy your fan fiction as well! For **Emerald Heart** and **Mido's Rant,** I didn't write in complicated speech because it's from the two children's view points.  
  
  
  
**Emerald Heart  
  
**  
Long ago you were my friend  
  
I knew nothing of your hidden past  
  
Yet I accepted you when no one else would  
  
I thought our friendship would always last  
  
  
That was when we were young  
  
Innocence and wide eyed   
  
"I'll always be with you," you promised  
  
Never would I have thought that you lied  
  
  
On that day which I will never forget  
  
I realized it was not meant to be  
  
Your destiny was of greatness  
  
While I will always be boring old me  
  
  
So you left me there   
  
How much I wanted to say   
  
But all I could muster was a weak "Good bye"  
  
And "May you one day travel back this way."  
  
  
I gave you but one song to play  
  
Upon your instrument so sweet  
  
To forever remember me by   
  
And hopefully our hearts will someday meet  
  
  


~~~  
  


  
**  
Song of A Maiden   
  
**  
The young woman with the flaming hair  
  
There the pretty maiden stands  
  
Alone in a vast moonlight pasture  
  
Working a horse's silky mane with her hands  
  
  
The female works with gentle touches   
  
As above bright stars twinkle in the dark sky  
  
Here with her horse is where she is most at peace   
  
While all of Hyrule in slumber blissfully lie  
  
  
As her hands move rapidly so does her mind  
  
To a place far beyond her father's fields and farm   
  
She knows in her heart that is were her destiny rests   
  
Where there abounds both success and terrible harm  
  
  
The maid begins to sing to soothe the creature beneath her touch  
  
And to also give solace to her trembling yearning soul  
  
The woman's pretty voice echoes across the empty field   
  
And at once she puts in all her effort as a whole  
  
  
"Like a bird I will soar   
  
Never will my spirit be caged  
  
I fly high in the pail blue sky  
  
For I have a future which has never aged  
  
  
"Or I am like a lover's dream  
  
I bounce among a young boy's mind   
  
Always free to float about   
  
And I'm so frisky that I'm hard to find  
  
  
"And perhaps, better yet, I am a horse  
  
Who sails across the grassy field   
  
The one with the feet of blazing speed  
  
Who is swift and will never yield  
  
  
"But I am always that first ray of shine  
  
The gleam that rises with the morning sun  
  
I am the hope of a bright new day   
  
And I am certain to leave only when done."  
  
  
And as the maid's song comes to an end   
  
Her heart is filled with a steady calm  
  
She watches as the first rays of dawn creep into the sky  
  
As her horse gently sighs under her palm   
  


~~  


  
  
**Mido's Rant  
  
**  
Sure he has bright blond hair  
  
But it's always out of place  
  
And maybe he can melt girls with his stare  
  
But only a mother could love that face!  
  
  
I don't see what all the fuss is about   
  
He is nothing but a foolish boy  
  
And all the girls swoon when he walks by  
  
Even Sara's heart fills with joy!   
  
  
Maybe he is strong and trustworthy  
  
Yet I know sometimes he is unsure too  
  
And he can master his mighty sword   
  
Yet he wears stockings white in hue  
  
  
All the creatures believe in his protection  
  
What do they see?   
  
They call him the Hero of Time  
  
So does even the Deku Tree  
  
  
He may be the destined one  
  
However, he still is just a child  
  
He might have a soul of wit and courage  
  
However, he is never mild   
  
  
He has tamed so many hearts   
  
With just one swipe of his sword!   
  
Is it my imagination,   
  
Or did Zelda just call him 'my lord'?  
  
  
O how I hate him  
  
The young man named Link  
  
Such a pretty boy, a big fool   
  
At least that is what I think!  
  
  


~~  


  
**  
The Death of The Protector**  
  
  
I am aware of how my strength has been depleted   
  
I realize now my own dark unforgiving fate   
  
I bare witness as my coarse bark grays   
  
Even as I speak, my body is being consumed by hate  
  
  
I feel consternation in my own large heart  
  
Though it is not my self who I am concerned for  
  
But my Children; my innocent charges   
  
I will soon not be their Protector anymore  
  
  
My mind is lost   
  
My mind is dying   
  
What will happen to the Kokiri?   
  
How will I protect them from The False and The Lying?   
  
  
So many questions yet to contemplate  
  
And so little time to contemplate them  
  
The precious Forest kin will be vulnerable  
  
The evil ones will pour out from Hyrule's hem  
  
  
And yet there may still be a burning hope  
  
Yes! I can plant a Deku Tree seed!   
  
And it will become The New Protector  
  
My son will guard away all hate and greed   
  
  
Now it is my time to depart from this Forest  
  
My last leaf has surrendered as I die   
  
Though my spirit is floating towards the heavens  
  
My large stiff body, in this clearing, will always lie  
  
  
I go on with the hope for my Children   
  
I give forth the Forest's Spiritual Stone   
  
The Kokiri will live for they are honest and true  
  
And in the soil the Deku Sprout I have sown  
  


~~~  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
